Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the preparation of 2-halomethyl-3,5-dimethyl-4-methoxypyridine halohydrate, of formula I ##STR1## where X and X' are halogens, the same or different.
Said compound is a precursor of the synthesis of omeprazol, the chemical name of which is 5-methoxy-2-(((3,5-dimethyl-4-methoxy-2-pyridinyl)methyl)sulphinyl)-1H-ben zimidazole, of formula II ##STR2## Omeprazol is a very effective drug for the treatment of gastric ulcers.